sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Śmierć Urana i Neptuna? Pojawienie się Talizmanów
Śmierć Urana i Neptuna? Pojawienie się Talizmanów (jap. ウラヌス達の死? タリスマン出現 Uranusu-tachi no shi? Tarisuman shutsugen) – 21 (110) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 15 października 1994 roku. Opis odcinka Całość historii zaczyna się w mieszkaniu Haruki i Michiru. Obie kobiety prześladuje przeczucie, że właśnie tego dnia nareszcie odnajdą posiadaczy talizmanów. Podobne wrażenia odnosi Eudial. Używając opracowanego przez siebie programu komputerowego, a także baz danych, rozpoczyna weryfikację wszystkich osób pod kątem posiadania talizmanu. Dodatkowo do pracy motywują ją niezbyt miłe żarty ze strony koleżanek, które obgadują ją za plecami. I wreszcie odnajduje posiadaczy, a raczej posiadaczki talizmanów. Po chwili w domu Haruki dzwoni telefon, jednak dziewczyna nie odbiera. Na sekretarkę nagrywa się Eudial. Oświadcza, że znalazła posiadaczy, i że jeśli czarodziejki chcą się przyłączyć do show, mają udać się w miejsce zaznaczone na przysłanej faksem mapce. Tymczasem piątka Inner Senshi rozważa problem związany z poznaniem sekretu Haruki i Michiru. W pewnej chwili brat Usagi oświadcza siostrze, że dzwoni do niej jakaś Haruka. Ze spotkania Mamoru i Chibiusy dowiadujemy się, że Usagi wyszła na spotkanie z Haruką i Michiru. Przy okazji rozmowy Chibiusie zdaje się, że zauważa w tłumie znajomą postać... Tymczasem spotkanie się rozpoczyna. Mówiąc krótko Haruka oświadcza Usagi, że ma się trzymać z daleka od ich misji, a także że znalazły posiadacza talizmanu. By podkreślić wagę swoich słów, Haruka zabiera Usagi jej broszkę Cosmic Heart Compact. Potem obserwujemy jak razem z Michiru odlatują helikopterem. Po chwili do Usagi podchodzi kobieta, którą zauważyła Chibiusa. Pyta dziewczynę, czy jest gotowa pomóc Haruce i Michiru, gdyż tego dnia nawet one mogą zginąć. Mimo że Usagi nie może się przemienić, zgadza się bez wahania. Tymczasem czarodziejki z Urana i Neptuna dolatują do celu, czyli Marine Cathedral, która jest jeszcze w trakcie budowy. W chwili, gdy wchodzą do środka, zaczyna się bal... Spotkanie okazuje się być pułapką, a jej pierwszą ofiarą pada Sailor Neptune. Czarodziejka zostaje porwana, a Eudial oświadcza sailor Uranus, że to właśnie jej przyjaciółka posiada talizman. Jeśli chce popatrzeć, ma przyjść do nawy głównej. Oczywiście zaraz po dotarciu tam, zostaje aktywowana następna pułapka. Sailor Uranus zostaje nieźle poturbowana przez ukryte w ścianach działka. I wtedy Eudial uświadamia ją, że to ona posiada drugi z talizmanów. W chwili, gdy ma to udowodnić, Sailor Neptune, którą jest przywiązana do jednej ze ścian, wyswobadza się i biegnie pomóc przyjaciółce. Jednak i ona mocno obrywa z działek. Mimo bólu udaje się jej dojść do Eudial, ta jednak wypala do niej ze swego działka. Okazuje się, że serce Michiru rzeczywiście posiada talizman. W chwili, gdy Haruka ma podzielić los przyjaciółki, do sali wpada Usagi. Wpycha Eudial w przepaść i zdaje się, że wiedźma zginęła. Wtedy Usagi stara się zmienić talizman z powrotem w kryształ serca i zwrócić go Michiru, jednak Haruka nie pozwala jej na to. Prosi dziewczynę, by odnalazła trzeci talizman i po oddaniu jej broszki sama wypala do siebie z broni Eudial. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō – Chiyoko Kawashima * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Shingo Tsukino – Chiyoko Kawashima * Eudial – Maria Kawamura * Mimete – Mika Kanai * Członkinie Witches 5 – Rumi Kasahara, Hiromi Nishikawa, Machiko Toyoshima Galeria Zapowiedź odc110.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep110 1.jpg Ep110 2.jpg Ep110 3.jpg Ep110 4.jpg Ep110 5.jpg Ep110 6.jpg Ep110 7.jpg Ep110 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Talizman. * Marine Cathedral, gdzie dzieje się większość akcji w odcinku, jest inspirowana świątynią Sagrada Família. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiły się Setsuna Meiō i Mimete. en:Death of Uranus and Neptune? Talismans Appear de:Die Talismane Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii